Twilight in Oryun Middle School
by JinxMidnight23143
Summary: It's the Twilght story in our middle school. Some of the stories are real and it is happening in my school right now.


**Realistic Fiction**

***Main Character Eric is not the Eric from Twilight. ***

Hi, I'm Yoosong and this will be my very first fanfic. I will write about my friend Emma's story. She is a fanfic writer and I bet she'll write better than me. I changed her love story to try to connect with the book, Twilight. I do make a lot of grammatical errors, so please tell my mistakes right away, and that will help my English writing skills to improve. Again, this is my first fanfic, so please consider this fact while you're reading. Enjoy!

Prologue- First day of school

"Bzzring, bzzring!" I woke up so early, exactly at 7 o'clock, thanks to my annoyingly busy alarm clock. I rubbed my eyes and yawned pretty darn loud. "YAHHHMPH." After the yawn, I did my normal Monday morning routine. First, I mumbled as I walked down the stairs, slower than a zombie. "Humph… I hate Mondays… I hate mornings… I HATE MONDAY MORNING!" I've always emphasized the last part, but today, I emphasized even more. It was the first day of being a 7th grader. I don't want to go to middle school. I hate school uniforms, I hate the cold breeze of early March, and I really hate to meet those sassy girls again who always called names to me and my friends. I grumbled as I shuffled to the bathroom. "Ugh… This really sucks. I need some MORE rest."

When I opened the bathroom door and looked at my face reflected on the mirror, I gasped, no… I shrieked. "AHHH! What the heck? What is this GIANT pimple on my forehead?" I winced as I lightly touched the surface of my new pimple. I looked at my not-so-pretty face reflected on the mirror. Shiny silver braces, thick glasses, variety of pimples on my pale cheeks… yes... now I am a teenager. I can feel it, getting uglier every day. What should I do? Now, I even hate myself, especially my face. I quickly dressed up in my new, but gloomy-colored school uniform. Dark green skirt, snow-white blouse, navy-blue cardigan, black stockings… It's seems so different than my usual outfit, a pair of skinny jeans and a Maze Runner shirt under my favorite gray hoodie. I ate Cheerios sluggishly, one at a time, and ran to my school, Oryun Middle School.

I wanted to say goodbye to my mom, but I couldn't. She's in Busan, working in a small company and I decided to live in Seoul with my dad, who works as a business man like my mom. I miss my mom terribly, crying silently every night, touching the wooden frame of her smiling photo. Anyways, I dashed to my classroom, the highest floor in my school, breathless. When I slid-open the classroom door nervously, I laughed. I laughed so hard, staring at my friends sleeping on their desks. They woke up surprised, and my best friend Dora was still drooling. I sat next to the window sill, next to Dora and my other friend, Amelie.

The weather was lovely today. Blue birds sang a beautiful song, a light breeze came through the window, and I was reading Maze Runner book the fifth time, enjoying the spring for a moment. Dora was snoring softly next to my ears and Amelie was scribbling something on a small piece of paper from her notebook. She tapped my shoulders and when I looked back, she was grinning ear to ear, handing me the paper. I looked at it and gasped. "My partner is… Eric?" I whispered to Amelie, shocked. Amelie nodded delightfully. "Yup, I'm 100% sure. You know that I don't lie to you." She pointed to the classroom door, and I blushed, looking out the window in embarrassment. Amelie giggled, teasing me in hushed voice. "Ha, ha, there you go, Emma. You look better in rosy cheeks."

I didn't look up and pretended to sleep. Then, someone tapped my back twice. I looked up and met his eyes, his mysterious black eyes. He hesitated for a second and handed me a tissue. "Wipe your… mouth… Emma." I was so embarrassed and I blushed in bright red. I replied calmly. "Oh, thanks…" I wiped my mouth and saw the blood on my tissue. My lips were bleeding. Eric looked so nervous, glaring at the tissue with my blood. He was trembling terribly and he scooted to the corner of the table, trying to avoid me.

I was offended by his attitude. I liked him since I first met him in first grade, and now he was avoiding me. He is beautiful. He's my ideal type. His tall height, fluffy black hair, crooked smile… His intelligent brain and loving heart… How can I stop liking him?


End file.
